Luna de miel en Konoha
by kallenparms
Summary: Baltasar les obsequia un viaje a Dean y Castiel como regalo de "bodas" lo que el ángel mayor no les dijo es a donde los mandaría, Naruto y Sasuke disfrutan por fin tranquilidad de su amor hasta que llegan un par de desconocidos a la aldea, celos,y mas...
1. Chapter 1

Ok, no pido perdón por haberme creado esta cosa extraña, prefiero darle rienda suelta a mi loca imaginación, para los que les llame la atención, son bienvenidos a leerlo, si no, pues no pasa nada, lo seguiré escribiendo de todas formas jejeje

Titulo_Luna de miel en Konoha.

Autor:kallenparms

Faondom:SPN/ Naruto Shippuden

Pairing:Destiel/Sasunaru

Clasificacion: Nc/17

Advertencias: Completamente OCC. Cruce de caminos entre un anime y una serie "normal"

Descargo de responsabilidades: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto (lastima T.T), al igual que SPN es propiedad de Kripke, hago esto sin animo de lucro, sólo dando rienda a mi lado pervertido.

Resumen: Baltasar les obsequia un viaje a Dean y Castiel como regalo de "bodas" lo que el ángel mayor no les dijo es a donde los mandaría, Naruto y Sasuke disfrutan por fin tranquilamente de su amor, hasta que llegan un par de desconocidos a su aldea. ¿Que les espera a ambas parejitas? Como lograran Dean Y Sasuke controlar sus celos al ver que sus parejas parecen llevarse sumamente bien entre ellos?

Nota: Esto es Completamente OCC. En mi mundo, Castiel a ganado la lucha en el cielo, vive una relación completa con Dean y Balty y Samm son los cuñados perfectos. Igual en Konoha no me estoy basando al cien a lo que es la aldea, ni el como van hasta ahora los mangas y el anime, mi Naru y Sasu viven su amor abiertamente, apoyados por Tsunade obba-chan y Jiraiya no a muerto

Capitulo 1 Regalo de ¿Bodas?

-Cas te tengo un obsequio – canturreó de manera juguetona, logrando que el aludido prestase atención.

-¿De que estas hablando Baltasar?

-Pues de que va a ser – contestó como si fuese obvio a lo que se refería – tengo el regalo perfecto para ti y para Dean.

Castiel le miró de forma interrogante; vale que no tenía un gran repertorio de emociones descifradas, pero podría jurar que lo que estaba atravesando por su pecho en ese momento podría describirse como ¿Angustia, o tal vez ansiedad? Francamente no lo tenía muy claro, pero no era una sensación agradable. La sonrisa que ostentaba Baltasar más que de alegría podría considerarse maliciosa.

-¿A que te refieres con eso de "regalo"? – inquirió luego de varias cavilaciones.

-Los humanos tienen como costumbre otorgar un presente a una pareja que a consolidado su relación. – Castiel quedó con la boca abierta por dicho comentario, más no pudo emitir palabra.

Baltasar siguió con su razonamiento, tratando de explicar su punto.

Sí, mira, ahora que Dean y tú son algo más que ángel y protegido, eso convierte al cazador en mi familia, es decir, Dean ahora es mi "cuñadito" – expresó con burla la ultima palabra – por tanto yo como tu hermano mayor y tratando de congraciarme con él, me veo en la obligación de otorgarles un obsequio; mostrando así que estoy completamente de acuerdo y feliz con la decisión que han tomado.

La cara de Castiel era un poema, algo parecido a un tic nervios apareció en su ojo izquierdo; sin embargo valiéndose de toda su entereza logró reponerse.

-Baltasar, - comenzó de manera pausada, intentando de ese modo que su punto de vista le quedase completamente claro a su hermano mayor. – una parte de lo que estas diciendo es verdad, si es cierto que familiares y conocidos dan obsequios a una pareja ya conformada per…

-Ah no, - le interrumpió – no me vengas con que Dean y tú no son ese tipo de pareja. Vale que no sean una pareja convencional, puesto que no entran dentro de los estándares normales. Obvio jamás habíamos podido decir que un ángel formaría una relación sentimental solida con un humano, más si la esencia del ángel se encuentra en un contenedor masculino y el ser al que le otorga su amor es también un hombre. Como sea, a lo que yo voy es a que Dean y tú se aman, por donde lo veas, se complementan perfectamente, son una linda pareja y Samm y yo los vamos a apoyar en todo.

La lógica utilizada por el mayor, no permitió replica alguna por parte de Castiel, Baltasar hablaba tan seguro de sí, que el ojiazul continuó escuchando aquello sin chistar, aunque aun no se convencía del todo.

Vamos Cas, deja de ser tan parco y disfruta un poco los placeres; te juro que papá no se molestará, o al menos no mucho, después de todo él tiene la culpa de todo lo que esta pasando, por haber abandonado el paraíso sin dejar siquiera una notita.

Había que admitir que de cierta forma Baltasar tenía una pizca de razón, así que Cas haciendo a un lado su actitud negativa, por fin decidió aceptar lo que su hermano le ofrecía.

-¿Y cual es ese regalo que tienes preparado? – se permitió preguntar

El mayor no pudo estar más complacido al ver que lo había logrado convencer al cabeza dura de su hermano.

-Es un viaje, a un lugar que estoy seguro que tú no conoces, tampoco creo que Dean lo conozca, pero sé que les gustará. Anda ve y dale la noticia a tu amorcito, para que haga los arreglos pertinentes. Por Samm no te preocupes, ya le informé sobre mi plan sobre mi plan y estuvo completamente de acuerdo, de hecho yo le cubriré las espaldas ahora que ustedes no estén; quien sabe, puede que tal vez él y yo acabemos como Dean y tú. – terminó con risilla socarrona.

Castiel ignoró el sarcasmo de su hermano, tenia asuntos que atender; con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió dispuesto a darle la noticia a su cazador.

Los Winchister se encontraban en uno de tantos moteles, compartiendo como ya era costumbre la habitación con dos desvencijadas camas.

Samm se recostó boca arriba sobre el lecho, acomodando su espalda sobre las mullidas almohadas. El día había sido duro, terminaron por darle caza a un Rungaro, no sin llevarse varios golpes en el proceso, ahora se relajaba haciendo zapping en el televisor.

Ninguno de los programas llamaban realmente su atención, constaba de varias películas que ya había visto infinidad de veces y uno que otro filme porno, gracias a que Dean seguía con su manía de contratar dicha programación. Él no lo entendía, lo consideraba un gasto innecesario puesto que Dean ya no se dignaba a ver ese tipo de filmes desde que estaba con Castiel.

FLASH BACK

"-¿Para que ver en video algo que puedes estar practicando deliciosamente con tu pareja? – respondió con sorna al cuestionamiento de su hermano menor.

-¿Y entonces para que lo contratas?

-Para ti hermanito, para que tengas un estimulo cada vez que utilices a la Manuela – contestó sardónico – enserio Sammy, me preocupas, pasas eternidades sin follar, eso no puede ser normal.

-Mira Dean, mejor no hables – se defendió molesto e indignado - el que tú te la pases tirándote a Castiel no significa que yo también tenga que andar metiendo la polla en cualquier parte ¡Por Dios Dean, si por ti fuera te la vivirías dentro del culo de Castiel, eso si que no es normal! – terminó exaltado.

-Pero ¿Apoco no nos vemos muy bien juntos? – preguntó con una sonrisa boba surcándole el rostro.

-ARGGGHHH – gruñó con asco al recordar la escena en que se despertó por los gemidos y se encontró con su hermano bien enterrado en el interior del ángel – eres un degenerado, no tienes respeto por nada.

-Vale no seas exagerado"

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Bufó fastidiado apagando el televisor y apunto estuvo de dormirse, pero vio frustrados sus propósitos al escuchar el ya tan conocido e indiscutible aleteo del ángel de ojos azules.

-Cass – saludó incorporándose al borde de la cama – creí que hoy no te verías con Dean.

-Hola Samm – respondió con su ya acostumbrada inexpresividad.

-Hola nene – saludó Dean con efusividad llegándoles por detrás.

Salió del baño presuroso al escuchar la voz de su amado ángel

-Hola Dean – sonrió de manera casi imperceptible.

-Pensé que no vendrías hoy – comentó tomándolo por la cintura y plantándole un beso que cada vez iba tornándose más apasionado.

-¿Por qué no se buscan un cuarto para los dos? – gañó el Winchister menor con molestia.

-¿Envidia hermanito?

-Jodete

-Je, creo que de eso se ocupara Castiel en unos instantes ¿Verdad nene? – incitó con sorna

El ángel se sonrojó hasta las orejas al escuchar la expresión de su pareja. Podía permanecer inapacible la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el rubio siempre lograba descontrolarlo por completo.

-Mira – señaló hacia las mejillas de Castiel - ¿No es adorable cuando le entra la vergüenza?

Samm negó con la cabeza, Dean a veces era demasiado infantil y por que no decirlo imbécil.

-No hagas caso al cretino de mi hermano Cass, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí, quieres que les deje solos?

-No Samm, puedes quedarte. Lo que vengo a tratar con Dean no es nada privado.

-HUMM – se quejó Dean con desilusión - ¿Entonces que te trae por aquí Cass?

-Estuve hablando con Baltasar, me hizo una propuesta y quería saber tu opinión Dean.

-¿Qué te propuso?

-El cree que somos una pareja estable – confesó abochornándose – y a decidido regalarnos un viaje.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado el oji verde, Samm no se sorprendió, después de todo él ya había hablado al respecto con Baltasar. -¿Y a donde iremos?

-Hm, dijo que era sorpresa, pero que nos gustara.

-¿Y que esperamos, para cuando es?

-Si los dos quieren, ahora mismo – los tres que hasta ahora se mantenían en la habitación voltearon sorprendidos hacia el nuevo intruso que hacía acto de presencia.

-¿Baltasar?

-Sí hermanito soy yo, la verdad que no podía perderme la cara de mi cuñadito cuando le dieras la noticia, así que los espié, como sea, si así lo quieren los puedo mandar ahora mismo.

Dean y Castiel se vieron a los ojos, como preguntándose en forma muda, conectando con sus miradas y estando de acuerdo asintieron al unisonó.

-Bien, pues prepárense.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Baltasar hizo su magia, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño frasco con algo parecido a una poción, lo arrojó al piso cerca de los pies de los amantes y recitó algunas palabras en lenguaje extraño, algo que ni Castiel pudo descifrar.

El azabache rodaba colina abajo abrazado al cuerpo del rubio de ojos azules, reían felices de poder compartir la tarde juntos, Naruto regresaba de una misión de rango A y Sasuke tenía aun que cumplir su condena en la aldea, por lo que Tsunade-sama no le permitía salir de la villa.

-Espera Sasuke, creo que se me a enterrado una piedra en la espalda – se quejó aun con la sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-No seas quejica dobe

-Que no me llames dobe, teme, que me dolió de verdad – contestó haciendo puchero.

-Hnm no entiendo como te quejas de una simple piedrita, cuando has regresado de algunas misiones con la mayoría de los huesos rotos.

-Ja, tienes razón – respondió con una sonrisa tan grande y luminosa que dejó al azabache deslumbrado.

-Anda – le instó a levantarse, tendiéndole la mano en el proceso – tengo preparado un día de campo cerca del bosque, con comida y frutas, se que te gustara.

-¿Con ramen también? – pregunto cual niño de brazos.

-Sí, Naruto, con ramen también.

-Pues que esperamos? - y acabando la frase salió a toda velocidad, dejando atrás al azabache.

-Espérame usuratonkashi

-Alcánzame si puedes. – gritó ya demasiado lejos.

Luego de correr como desquiciado tras el lindo Kitsune, saltando sobre los arboles y utilizando su Sharingan para no perderlo de vista, hasta que por fin le dio alcance.

-Dobe, te pedí que me esperaras – reprendió tomándolo peligrosamente por la cintura con ambas manos.

-Quería ganarte, conozco como piensas, así que sabía que tendrías aquí lo que habías preparado.

En efecto, el rubio conocía casi al cien lo que atravesaba por la mente del ojinegro, no por nada se paso años persiguiéndolo para traerlo de regreso hasta la aldea, sabia que estaría cerca del muelle donde se sentaba cuando era pequeño, ahí se encontraba la canasta de comida.

Sasuke había planeado la tarde, comerían al borde del lago, sentados sobre la estructura de madera, luego brindarían con el sake que logró pillarle a la vieja Tsunade en uno de sus descuidos, verían el atardecer, y cubiertos por la negra noche, sólo iluminados por las estrellas le haría el amor hasta caer rendidos.

-Sasuke la verdad jamás pensé que estaríamos así, crei que al volver correrías a los brazos de Sakura-chan.

-No digas tonterías dobe, Sakura jamás llamó mi atención en esa forma, es una buena amiga, y le agradezco que se haya preocupado por mi todo este tiempo, pero yo a quien quise siempre fue a ti.

Naruto se sonrojó al máximo con aquellas palabras, Sasuke era frio y callado la mayor parte del tiempo, mostrando una careta de vale madrismo ante todos, levantando una coraza impenetrable a su alrededor, se sentía tan bien ser el único al que permita contemplar su lado sensible.

Desde que le confesó que era su mejor amigo en el valle del fin, se prometió no dejarlo escapar, y ahora que lo tenía a su lado, así, en esa forma, no se arrepentía de nada.

El poseedor del Sharingan se enterneció por la imagen de ingenuidad que mostrada el rubiecito en esos momentos, no pudo evitar creer que se miraba demasiado comestible y se lanzó a sus labios, siendo recibido con gusto por el otro, que le respondió en el acto.

-Hmm… Sas… uke… mmm – gimió al recibir el apasionado beso, que descontrolaba sus sentidos haciéndole perder por completo la razón.

Todo el cuerpo le ardía y comenzó a frotarse contra el ojinegro, instándole a recostarse, para luego trepar sobre él.

Parecia que todo iba de maravilla, comenzaron a desnudarse, el calor de sus torsos eran brasas ardiendo, roces erráticos sobre la espalda, jadeos y besos repartidos por sobre el cuello del rubio, una sensación tan placentera, que nada les haría parar en ese momento.

Bueno, eso pensaron.

Un poderoso estruendo se escuchó a sólo unos metros de distancia de ellos, un gran resplandor en tonalidades azules y blancas que les deslumbro, dejándolos sin visión por varios segundo, se abrazaron por instinto, sorprendidos enormemente por dicho acontecimiento.

Un chapuzón de agua se levanto, dejando ver que algo muy pesado había caído con mucha velocidad en el lago.

Al ver que la actividad cesaba dentro del agua, se acercaron con cautela para averiguar que había sido todo eso.

-Espera Naruto, yo iré a ver de que se trata.

-No necesito que me protejas – contestó molesto, ganándose un bufido.

Sasuke comprendió que no lograría convencer al rubio de que se mantuviera alejado, así que aceptó que le acompañara a ver que había caído al lago.

A punto estaban de lanzarse al agua, cuando de las profundidades emergieron dos figuras, braceaban desesperados para llegar a la superficie.

Los ninjas les veían estupefactos. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? Ya a simple vista eran extraños, uno de piel muy pálida cabello negro y ojos azules, completamente remojado que pretendía mantenerse a flote, manteniendo el agarre en su compañero, evitando así que el otro se hundiera. El otro de piel bronceada y de cabello rubio, no tanto como Naruto, pero si lo tenía un poco claro, además de ojos verdes rodeados de tupidas pestañas.

-Cas – profirió con voz ahogada uno de los desconocidos, jalando la mayor cantidad de aire a sus pulmones.

-¿Q…Quienes son ustedes? – preguntó Naruto algo nervioso, adoptando su posición de pelea, protegiéndose las espaldas al lado de Sasuke.

Los recién llegados volvieron la vista hacia la persona que les estaba llamando y ambos abrieron los ojos azorados.

Continuara…

Buenos, hasta aquí llegamos, ya no me disculpo ni digo para cuando actualizo los otros fics, sólo he de decir que tenía esto ya muy enraizado en mi cabecita y me estaba volviendo loca, esto es una ida de olla completamente PWP


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Quienes son ustedes dos?

El parpadeo de luces y humo se había dispersado en la habitación, ahora sólo quedaban Samm y Baltasar en ese lugar. El ángel mantenía la sonrisa de autosuficiencia anclada en su rostro.

-¿A dónde los mandaste? – preguntó Samm con curiosidad

-Ya te lo había dicho, a un lugar donde estarán tranquilos, me he asegurado de que no haya criaturas como las que luchan a diario con ustedes.

-No estas respondiendo mi pregunta.

-Esta bien… te lo diré, estuve recopilando información en libros antiguos, algunos que rescate de la guarida de Rafael, y encontré uno muy interesante, que habla sobre universos paralelos.

-¿Algo parecido a donde nos mandaste a Dean y a mi, como actores de tv?

-No, son otro tipo de universos, lo único que te puedo decir, es q1ue se van a divertir, además me asegure de que dieran con unos pequeños, que estoy seguro les ayudaran a adaptarse al lugar, además tienen cosas en común, por lo que creo que llevaran una buena relación.

Samm no estaba muy convencido de lo que escuchaba, algo de lo que decía Baltasar no pintaba bien, pero realmente no tenía como averiguar adonde los había mandado, lo mas inteligente sería sacarle la información de otra forma.

-Bien, y entonces en la ausencia de nuestros hermanos ¿Qué haremos nosotros dos?

-Tengo una idea – dijo el ángel mordiéndose el labio inferior en forma provocativa.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Venga Sammy, ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿Qué te parece si volvemos a jugar póker de prendas?

El pequeño se sonrojó recordando sus juegos con el ángel – Eso no es justo Baltasar, siempre terminas ganándome.

El mayor soltó una ligera carcajada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba justo a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del Winchister, para ser mas exactos, cogiéndole de la camisa con ambas manos.

-Pero siempre te recompenso luego del juego ¿O no te gusta la revancha que siempre te doy? – preguntó juguetón.

Samm emitió un gemido ahogado, trayendo a su mente el tipo de revancha que el ángel mayor le daba al final del juego.

-Esta bien, puede que en esta ocasión el ganador sea yo.

-Si, tal vez – respondió con ironía.

Castiel estrechó más su abrazo alrededor de Dean, Sasuke y Naruto les veían con desconfianza, el ángel hizo uno de sus movimientos y apareció segundos después tras los dos adolecentes, claro que llevando consigo a su rubio.

Los ninjas parpadearon confundidos al verles desaparecer, más sintieron la presencia de estos a sus espaldas y giraron rápidamente para tenerlos de frente de nuevo.

-¿Sasuke tienes idea de quienes son ellos? – preguntó el rubito desconcertado, la verdad que la vestimenta que llevaban los recién llegados no era nada común a lo que se veía por ese lugar, además del aura diferente que desprendía del moreno de ojos azules.

-No dobe, pero planeo averiguarlo ahora mismo.

Dean les miraba extrañado, no entendía nada de lo que hablaban los pequeños, además de que las vestimentas le parecían como de convención de comics.

-Cas ¿en que idioma están hablando esos niños? Por que yo no les entiendo nada

El ángel los estudió unos segundos antes de responder – Es japonés

-¿Y por que tu maldito hermano nos ah mandado a este lugar? – cuestionó Dean con visible enojo.

Castiel sólo pudo encogerse de hombros apenado, jamás pensó que Baltasar manejase el mismo humor negro que su hermano Gabriel.

-Dean, yo… Lo siento, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que Baltasar nos utilizara para divertirse de esta forma.

-Si, la verdad que tu familia son unos cabrones sin corazón, no sé por que confiamos en él.

Cas bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable, y Dean se quiso patear mentalmente por cabezota, estaba haciendo sentir mal a su ángel, cuando él también era una victima de su cuñado.

Discúlpame Cas, debí saber que viniendo de Baltasar no podía ser nada bueno, pero eso no me da derecho a desquitarme contigo. – Castiel asintió disculpándolo.

Ángel y cazador se habían olvidado completamente de los adolecentes que les veían con más que curiosidad, además de estar dispuestos a atacarles.

-¿Sasuke crees que sean miembros de Akatsuki, vendrán por mi? – inquirió el pequeño rubio con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, no dejare que te lleven.

El Uchiha se colocó frente a Dean y Castiel, protegiendo con su cuerpo el de Naruto y se dispuso a hacerles frente a los recién llegados.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes? Les advierto que si han venido por Naruto no se los voy a permitir, tendrán que matarme antes y créanme, que no les será nada fácil.

-No hemos venido a matar a nadie – respondió Castiel con voz ronca, leyendo el temor en los semblantes de aquellos pequeños.

Dean frunció el ceño, era realmente extraño escuchar hablar a Castiel en aquel idioma, era en cierta forma hasta graciosa, la voz ronca y grave del ángel, emitiendo aquellas palabras.

-¿Cas que están diciendo? – interrumpió el cazador tratando de enterarse de la conversación.

Cas tardó un momento en responderle y Dean aprovecho para observar bien a los que tenia de frente, uno de ellos era alto, como de diecisiete años, de piel un poco mas blanca que la de Cas (aunque a Dean le gustaba más la de su ángel) cabellos azabache y rebelde, vestía un traje que podía distinguir como oriental, algo que según escuchó alguna vez a Samm que se llamaba yucata, un traje de dos piezas con mangas muy anchas y amarrada con un cordela en la cintura. No le habría tomado mucha atención a los ojos, eran negros, nada extraño hasta que vio que repentinamente los cambió por un rojo intenso con tres aspas en el área del iris.

-¡Cas es un demonio! – gritó tratando de írsele encima.

Naruto se asustó con la repentina acción del rubio de ojos verdes - ¿Qué te pasa? El no es ningún demonio – rebatió, aunque el Winchister no le pudo entender nada.

-No Dean – intervino Castiel – tranquilízate, no es un demonio, no es una persona normal, pero de lo que si puedo estar seguro es de que no es uno de los caídos, - poniendo una mano sobre su hombro le instó a que se relajara – confía en mi, yo hablare con ellos, pero para tu mayor tranquilidad, hare algo para que tu también entiendas la charla.

El ojiverde asintió viendo como el ángel le posaba el dedo medio e índice sobre la frente, sintió un cosquilleo y vio una pequeña luz que desapareció al instante, le retiró los dedos y le sonrió tranquilizador.

-Ahora podrás entender lo que hablamos y de igual manera podrás hablarlo tú.

El cazador comprendió que tal vez sería igual que aquella ocasión en que Gabriel les llevó hasta las instalaciones de televisión y les metió en aquel programa japonés.

-¡Déjense de tonterías! – Gruñó Sasuke - ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí, quien los envía?

-No queremos causar ningún daño – respondió Castiel

-¿No son miembros de Akatsuki, no vienen por mi? – preguntó el rubito

Como Dean no estaba muy acostumbrado a seguir órdenes, se pasó las que Cas le había dado e intervino en la conversación.

-¿Para que querríamos nosotros llevarte? – preguntó Dean fijándose un poco más en la apariencia de aquel otro joven, este era tal vez un año menor que su compañero, de cabellos rubios como el sol, ojos enormes y azules (aunque le seguían gustando más los de su ángel), su vestimenta era mas común aunque no por eso discreta, pues el color era bastante llamativo, pantalón y chaqueta naranjas con franjas negras en el área de los hombros y las mangas. - ¿Y quienes son esos tales Akatsuki?

-Dean – le advirtió Castiel – te pedí que me dejaras manejar esto.

-Vamos Cas, eres lento y yo quiero saber ya que es lo que pasa

-No cambien la conversación – rebatió Sasuke con su falta de tacto, si no son miembros de Akatsuki ¿Quiénes son entonces, cuales su misión, para que han venido?

Dean se adelantó al ángel y comenzó a explicar tranquilamente.

-Ah pues, yo soy Dean Winchister – respondió con una sonrisa ladeada – él es Cas, y veníamos para algo así como pasar nuestra luna de miel ¿verdad Cas? – terminó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Si el ángel conociera otro tipo de expresión, se abría golpeado la frente con la palma de la mano ¿Es que Dean no entendía lo que era seguir indicaciones?

-¿Ustedes están casados? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Je, bueno tanto así como casado, no, la verdad que no, pero estamos formalizando un poco – confesó el cazador.

¿Enserio que rayos pasaba con Dean? estaba revelando demasiado, y eso era extraño, pues el rubio solía ser mas reservado en cuanto a su vida privada, era como si alguien le hubiese puesto un hechizo desinhibido.

"Oh no" algo hizo clic en el razonamiento de Castiel, maldito Baltasar, seguro que algo así abría hecho para que Dean no pusiera peros y pudiera divertirse, tal vez le puso algo parecido al suero de la verdad "maldita Baltasar" pensó Castiel ¿Por qué no podía tener una familia "normal"?

-Pero ustedes son extraños, él – comentó Naruto señalando al ángel – tiene una aura poderosa, sus niveles de chacra son muy elevados.

-Naruto tiene razón – se entrometió el de ojos rojos volviéndolos a la normalidad.

-Pues ustedes tampoco son muy normales que digamos – acotó Dean – si nos dicen quienes son ustedes, les contaremos nuestra historia ¿están de acuerdo?

Castiel se sentía relegado de la conversación, pero viendo que Dean comenzaba a sentirse cómodo en la presencia de aquellos seres, decidió unirse y callar al Winchister en dado caso de que hablara de más.

-Bien – aceptó el rubio menor, luego de intercambiar aquellas palabras, empezaban a caerle bien aquellos dos, y de alguna forma, aunque el moreno parecía serio y acartonado, por alguna razón le inspiraba algo de confianza – Ustedes primero.

Dean y Naruto se sentaron junto a la canasta de comida, uno cerca del otro, mientras Cas y Sasuke mantenían la distancia, aun sin confiar lo suficiente, pero dispuestos a proteger a sus despistadas parejas.

-Él es Castiel, un ángel del señor – soltó Dean sin pena, si Cas hubiese estado tomando algo, con seguridad lo habría escupido de la impresión, más se limitó a dejarlo terminar, a final de cuentas ya nada había por hacer luego de haber revelado su identidad.

-¿Qué? – Cuestionó Naruto – eso no puede ser, yo no creo que eso exista.

-Oh créeme amigo, lo mismo pensé yo la primera vez que lo vi, me parecía tan increíble que hasta lo apuñale y le dispare varias veces, pero él me lo demostró ¿Quieres saber como?

-Sí – respondió Naru emocionado.

-Vamos Cas muéstrale como me asustaste en aquella ocasión.

El ángel le reprendió con la mirada tratando de que Dean entendiera, pero al Winchister no le importaron sus miradas matadoras y siguió insistiendo.

-Anda Cas, que no te de pena, por favor, hazlo por mi

El ojiazul bufó con molestia, pero accedió ante la insistencia de su humano imprudente.

Tras ellos se alzaba una gran pared de roca, algunas lámparas iluminaban ya el lugar puesto que la noche estaba ya muy entrada, las bombillas comenzaron a parpadear, algunas explotaron lanzando chispas y las grandes alas de Castiel se proyectaron sobre la pared, dándole al ángel un aire de superioridad.

A Dean le encantaba cuando Cas hacia aquello, le excitaba demasiado, en varias ocasiones le había convencido ya de que se las mostrara así antes de tener sexo, cuando le complacía, el cazador se dedicaba a brindarle placer sin descanso, así que Castiel no oponía resistencia, de hecho las utilizaba a su favor de vez en cuando.

-Wow – expresó Naruto con los ojos sumamente abiertos y la quijada desencajada.

Sasuke hizo como si no le sorprendiera aquella demostración, pero por dentro estaba realmente impresionado.

-Si, esas son las alitas de Castiel, aunque eso no es nada comparado con su verdadero poder.

-Imagino que así será, pero y tú ¿También eres un ángel?

-No, yo soy cazador de bichos raros y demonios, y antes de que me digas que los demonios no existen, déjame decirte que estas equivocado, ellos existen.

-Ya se que existen – rebatió Naruto con seguridad – Yo tengo uno dentro – confesó sin pena.

-¿Qué? – gañó el Winchister poniéndose de pie, buscando en sus ropas algo con que protegerse.

Continuara…

Erm... ¿qué les parecio? huhu ¿Samm y Balty? sí, RARO ¿No? les invito a que no se corten, de verdad me gustaría saber su opinión.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Se le soltó la lengua al Dean

El azabache miraba con cautela la situación, como siempre el cabeza hueca de su novio, se abría completamente a los extraños, era una extraña cualidad que poseía el kitsune, podía entablar un lazo amistoso con las personas al momento de conocerlos.

Él no, él desconfiaba de todo y de todos, de alguna manera esa forma de ser no podría cambiarla tal vez nunca y eso los mantendría con vida, a él y a su amado rubio. Pues si le siguiera la corriente al dobe de Naruto, con seguridad que ya estarían muertos desde hace un buen rato.

Los nuevos tipos lucían extraños, sus ropas eran diferentes, nada parecido a lo que se veía por ahí o por las aldeas vecinas, la forma en que vestía el otro rubio era incomoda según su punto de vista, esos pantalones estaban demasiado ajustados como para poder moverse libremente, pero reconocía que los zapatos se veían mas resistentes que los suyos.

En cuanto al otro sujeto, el moreno que rivalizaba en ojos con su Naru, ¿Qué era ese gran suéter de abuelita? Ni siquiera hacia frio, era anticuado.

Perdido estaba analizando a sus nuevos visitantes, tanto que no prestaba atención a la plática que llevaban, hasta que vio cómo el rubio desconocido se ponía en pie y trató de atacar a su dobe.

-¿Qué? – escuchó gruñir al tipejo, por instinto se movió lo mas rápido que pudo, formando un chidori en su mano y atacando para defender la integridad de Naruto.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo – expresó de manera fría amenazando a Dean, mas el tipo de cabellos negro apareció de la nada protegiendo el cuerpo del Winchister.

Naruto y Dean veían la escena atónitos, Dean impresionado por la velocidad del azabache además que no podía quitar los ojos de aquel resplandor azul que emanaba de la mano de ese ser, parecía ser peligrosa, afortunadamente su ángel le protegía.

En tanto Naruto mantenía la boca abierta, ya se había impresionado cuando Castiel se tele transportó momentos atrás, y ahora lo volvía a hacer sin ninguna dificultad.

-Sasuke tranquilízate – pidió el rubio de las marquitas al ver las claras intenciones de su novio por atravesar a los recién llegados.

-¿Cómo me pides eso Naruto? ¿No viste que ese idiota te quiso atacar? – reprendió señalando al rubio pecoso, este por su lado bufó e hizo un mohín de desagrado.

-Cálmate Dean – aconsejó el ángel – creo que tenemos que charlar mas detenidamente, puedo sentir una presencia extraña dentro de ti – le comentó al rubio ojiazul – pero es extraño que tú puedas controlarla.

-Sí – aceptó Naruto sonriendo – les contare, sólo mantén a tu novio a raya y les contare ¿De acuerdo? Pero no será aquí, tenemos que ir a ver a la vieja Tsunade para que este enterada de su presencia en este lugar.

-¿Y eso por que? – cuestionó con desconfianza el Winchister.

-Por que ella es la Hokage de la aldea.

-¿Hokage, que es eso?

-La jefa, la autoridad en este lugar – respondió el Uchiha con indiferencia.

Y al escuchar eso, Dean se sintió mas intranquilo, después de todo él y las autoridades jamás se habían llevado bien, y mas cuando él se hacia pasar por representante de la ley en varias ocasiones.

-Creo que están en todo su derecho – les apoyo Castiel lanzándole una mirada tranquilizadora a su novio.

Dean se acercó a él y le susurró al oído – Esto no me gusta nada Cas.

-No hay de otra Dean, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré.

-No soy una chica! – reclamó

-Pueden dejarse de tonterías y decidir de una buena vez – interrumpió el azabache.

-Que geniecito – rebatió Dean, Cas compartió una mirada cómplice y ambos asintieron.

-Esta bien, llévanos con tu líder, pero debes prometer que nos contaras tu historia. – terminaron dirigiéndose al rubito.

-Por supuesto – afirmó el trigueño con una sonrisa deslumbrante, al parecer era una mueca casi grabada constantemente en su rostro y era de cierta forma contagiosa para los demás.

-¿Dobe estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? Yo creo que lo mejor sería acabar con ellos ahora mismo. – Naruto le reprendió con la mirada.

-Vamos Sasuke, sólo falta que los incluyas en la lista de tus venganzas, debes ser un poco más abierto, esa actitud tan introvertida no te lleva a nada bueno.

-Esta bien Naruto, hagamos lo que dices, sólo espero que no te equivoques con ellos.

-No lo hare ya lo veras.

-Hey dejen de hablar de nosotros como si no les estuviésemos oyendo – se quejó Dean.

-Si como sea – respondió el Uchiha.

Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar con él. – Síganme por favor.

Dean se comió una risilla burlona al ver como el azabache era dominado por el rubito, mas reprimió la burla al ver el semblante serio de Castiel.

-Esta bien, quita esa cara, prometo que voy a comportarme.

-Eso espero – advirtió el ángel y tomaron camino rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage.

Las calles de aquel lugar lucían tradicionales según pudieron apreciar los nuevos visitantes, la mayoría de las personas saludaban con una alegre sonrisa al rubito menor y este les respondía con efusividad, en cambio evitaban el contacto visual con el azabache, al parecer no gozaba de una personalidad muy sociable.

El camino fue un poco largo y mas al haberlo echo a pie, a Dean le dolían los pies y estaba por quejarse cuando Naruto habló.

-Hemos llegado – anunció apuntando una estructura frente a ellos.

El Winchister abrió la boca impresionado, el edificio parecía antiguo, muy al estilo oriental, de forma redondeada muy alta y tras el, un muro de montañas en el cual se esculpían unos rostros parecidos al los del monte Rushmore.

-Valla – expresó Dean – eso se parece a… - pero su divagación fue cortada por el Uchiha.

-Vamos, entremos, luego tendrán la oportunidad de contemplar la aldea.

La actitud presuntuosa del azabache estaba colmando la paciencia del rubio pecoso, pero Castiel permanecía apacible solo dedicándole miradas esperanzadoras al otro.

-Cas ¿Por qué permitimos que ese tipillo nos hable así?

-Por que aun no sabemos donde nos ha mandado Baltasar, todo este tiempo he tratado de establecer contacto, pero de alguna forma tengo bloqueados mis poderes lejos de este lugar.

-¿Cómo así?

-Es muy limitado el poder que tengo ahora, es como si Baltasar hubiese sellado la mayor parte de mi poder para mantenerme en este lugar y no me permite llegar hasta él.

-Menuda mierda – se quejó el Winchister.

-¿Se van a mover, o van a seguir con su cara de idiotas ahí toda la noche? – gañó el Uchiha de manera poco educada.

-Ese chamaquito es un…

-Contrólate Dean, sigamos.

Naruto subió las escaleras del lugar a grandes zancadas, seguido con menos entusiasmo por los otros tres.

-Vieja Tsunade! – gritó con efusividad.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así maldito mocoso. – reprendió la mujer detrás del escritorio.

Dean puso cara de confusión, y de cierta forma Castiel también, ¿Por qué le llamaba vieja? La persona frente a ellos, era una mujer que no representaba más de unos 28 años, rubia de figura aceptable, con una enormes atributos al frente, rostro de finas facciones y ojos muy grandes de color miel, toda una belleza.

-¿Vieja? – repitió el cazador.

-¿Eh? – Hasta ese momento la Hokage puso atención a los nuevos visitantes - ¿Quiénes son ellos Naruto?

-Vieja, ellos vienen a visitar la aldea.

-¿Y de cual Aldea vienen ustedes? – preguntó dirigiéndose a los recién llegados.

Dean la miró con cara de pocker – De ninguna aldea, venimos de la ciudad de Kansas. Auch– gimió al sentir que Castiel le propinaba un codazo en el estomago - ¿Qué te pasa?

La mujer les miró con demasiada curiosidad escrutándolos de pies a cabeza - ¿A que se refiere?

-Vieja – interrumpió Naruto – ellos me han contado una historia rara, pero yo les creo, de verdad.

Tsunade sabía que Naruto la mayor parte era demasiado ingenuo, así que no podía confiar mucho en su conclusión.

-Sasuke ¿a que se refiere el mocoso?

-Oye – se quejó el rubito al ver que habían pasado olímpicamente de él.

-El dobe y yo los encontramos en el muelle, parece que el moreno usa el jutsu de la tele transportación y el pecoso no ha demostrado técnica alguna – respondió ignorando los pucheros de su pareja.

-Oye maldito ¿Cómo que pecoso? – saltó el Winchister.

Castiel se exasperó por la situación, parecía estar encerrado en una de las malas comedias, parecidas a los trucos bajos en que su hermano Gabriel les había encerrado con anterioridad.

-Creo que deberíamos ponernos serios y sincerarnos – propuso el ángel.

Tsunade le prestó atención a la ronca voz y estuvo completamente de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, tú habla – le ordenó al ver que era el mas cuerdo de los cuatro que invadieron su oficina.

-Soy un ángel del señor y él – dijo señalando a su compañero – es un cazador de demonios y otras cosas.

-OK, y yo que creí que tú eras el cuerdo – asimiló incrédula.

-Es verdad abuela – interfirió el rubito – eh muéstrale Castiel. – pidió emocionado, con estrellitas en los ojos.

Sasuke sintió un calorcillo nada agradable en el pecho al ver la devoción que su novio demostraba hacia el anciano ese, por que para Sasuke los nuevos visitante ya eran unos viejos, puesto que ya pasaban de los veinte.

Castiel se lo pensó por unos instantes, pero decidió que no le creerían si no daba una muestra de su poder, así que hizo lo mismo que en el muelle, las luces parpadearon, rompiendo las bombillas y sacando chispas de ellas, para después desplegar la sombra de sus alas sobre la pared.

Dean le veía con la baba salida, como le ponía cuando su angelito demostraba sus sexys alas.

Poco faltó para que Naruto gritara un kyaaaa de chica fanática, pero se detuvo al ver de cerca el rostro enfadado de su novio, tragó saliva y respiró profundo para que el azabache no notara la emoción que le daba ver las alas de Castiel.

-¿Lo viste vieja Tsunade?

La rubia estaba un poco impactada, mas aun no creía del todo esa loca historia.

-No lo entiendo, si eres un ángel ¿Qué te a traído a esta aldea?

-Eso menos lo creerían – comentó Dean con una risilla nerviosa.

-¿A que te refieres? – cuestionó la Hokage.

-Mi cuñado suele tener un humor bastante negro – soltó sin pensar el Winchister, con lo cual se le subieron los colores a Castiel.

-¿Cuñado, que cuñado? – preguntó Naru con curiosidad.

-Así como la gran mayoría de los humanos, Castiel también tiene hermanos, y si Cas es un ángel, por lógica los hermanos de él también lo son, sólo que todos los ángeles son unos hijos de puta, a excepción de mi Cas claro.

-Dean – se quejó el ojiazul tratando de ponerle un alto a la verborrea del cazador que estaba de lo mas hablador desde que llegaron a ese lugar.

-Oh vamos Cas, que no te de vergüenza, - sin hacer caso al angelito, siguió con su relato a los oyentes – pues como les digo, el único que lleva una relación mas o menos aceptable con Cas es su hermano Baltasar, ahora que Cas y yo hemos formalizado nuestra relación, al Balty se le ocurrió darnos un viaje de "bodas" y nosotros de tontos aceptamos, sí, una estupidez de nuestra parte conociendo las manías del imbécil aquel, pero venga que pase toda la semana detrás de un rungaro y nos dio una paliza el muy maldito, luego nos llega el Baltasar con esa propuesta y yo dije, bueno ¿por que no? Y oh error, que soltó sus polvos mágicos y un ritual extraño que ni mi ángel pudo descifrar y henos aquí. – terminó sin aire.

A los presentes en esa habitación y que le escuchaban con atención les resbalaba una gotita por la frente, ENSERIO ¿Qué le sucedía al Dean Winchister? Ese no era su Dean, Castiel podría apostar su alma si es que tuviese alguna.

"Maldito Baltasar, esto me lo vas a pagar" pensó el ángel con frustración.

-Y bien ¿ya nos crees? Guapa – inquirió el Winchister con su sonrisa derrite-bragas.

Castiel al escuchar aquel discurso y luego el descaró con el que su novio coqueteaba con la Hokage, sólo pudo suspirar audiblemente.

Continuara…

Si lo sé, es cortito y poco sustancioso, pero se vienen cosas interesantes luego de las presentaciones, estoy tratando de mostrar un Dean más desenfadado, un Castiel en aprietos por el bocazas de su rubio y un Sasuke mas borde si es que se puede.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Aquí no hay privacidad

Por dios, Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y viendo en ese momento, lo más importante, no sabía como es que se había dejado convencer por su cabeza hueca de estar espiando eso.

-Teme y yo que creí que tú eras pervertido, pero esto si que no me lo esperaba, ese tal Dean es un Salido y por lo visto el angelito lo disfruta bastante.

-Para empezar, yo no soy un pervertido – le rebatió ofendido – y esto que estamos viendo te lo demuestra, de hecho el que me convencieras de espiarlos, da por hecho que tú eres mas morboso que yo.

Naruto hizo un puchero inflando los cachetes, Sasuke siempre terminaba por voltearle la situación, pero había que reconocer que quien inicio con toda esa locura fue él.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_-Ne vieja Tsunade creo que ya nos han contado todo y la verdad yo si les creo – interrumpió el rubio las divagaciones de la hokage._

_Dean y Castiel le habían contado de cabo a rabo toda su historia, el de donde eran, lo que pasó con la muerte de la madre de Dean, el pacto que hizo el ojiverde con el demonio para traer de nuevo a la vida a Samm, su estancia en el infierno y las fuertes torturas a las que fue sometido por alistar, a ese grado la hokage y los que estaban presentes en la sala, a excepción de Castiel, estaban verdes tratando de no echar las tripas con la explicación tan explicita que hacia Dean de las torturas que le propinaron los cuarenta años que duró en el averno, cuando Castiel le aconsejo que terminara con el relato del infierno, Dean se encogió de hombros, pero siguió su perorata contándoles que su salvador fue nada mas y nada menos que el ángel de los ojos azules, recordó todo lo que pasaron juntos, las traiciones a las que se vieron sometidos y por ultimo como lograron terminar con Raphael y con Crowley, que Cas se perdió en el poder por unos instantes, pero que Dean lo hizo volver los pies a la tierra confesándole su amor._

_El ángel siempre estuvo enamorado del rubio, pero jamás se atrevió a confesarlo por miedo, y cuando Dean se le declaró, fue lo que le devolvió la cordura, antes de regresar a su forma normal, devolvió a la vida a su hermano Baltasar, le pidió disculpas y desde entonces habían tenido algo así como una especie de familia, en la que afortunadamente todos aportaban para llevarse de la mejor manera._

_-Si, Baltasar es a veces un grano en el culo, pero es el hermano de Cas – comentó Dean resignado – así que tengo que aguantarlo, aunque tiene sus buenos momentos, fue una estupidez creer en su buena voluntad cuando nos dijo __**"anda cuñado, que les tengo un viaje de luna de miel"**_

_Castiel se rindió al tratar de que Dean controlara su lengua y no contara tanto, pero algo le decía que las personas con las que estaban tratando no eran peligrosas, así que dejó que su pecoso se explayara._

_-Y esa a sido nuestra vida hasta el momento ¿Cómo ve hokage? Interesante ¿verdad?_

_La rubia estaba con la quijada hasta el suelo, no sabía ni que contestar, afortunadamente Naruto se le adelantó._

_-Vaya, su vida a sido de lo mas alucinante, y yo que me quejaba de la mi – dijo todo emocionado – Tsunade, yo creo que podemos darles asilo y mostrarles la aldea ¿No crees? Yo acabo de llegar de misión y Sasuke esta reponiéndose de la ultima, ¿Qué te parece si el teme y yo nos hacemos cargo de mostrarles la aldea?_

_La godaime no pudo más que asentir atónita aun al ofrecimiento del rubio, total el más fuerte en la aldea era Naruto y si se salían de control, pues sólo el Jinjuiriki podía mantenerlos a raya._

_-Esta bien Naruto, son tu responsabilidad, ahora salgan de aquí, que tengo cosas que hacer._

_Todos dejaron la oficina de la Senju sin chistar, mientras esta, todavía impresionada sólo atinó a sacar su botella de sake y echarse unos buenos tragos para poder controlarse._

_*FIN DEL FASH BACK*_

Y así es como ahora Dean y Castiel se encontraban hospedados en la mansión Uchiha, Naruto estaba realmente emocionado de tener al ángel en su casa, bueno la casa de Sasuke, pero para el caso era lo mismo, el azabache y él tenían ya mas de tres meses viviendo juntos, así que también era su casa.

Sasuke se tensó en un principio cuando escuchó el ofrecimiento que el rubio hizo, ya los intrusos le habían quitado la oportunidad de tener una buena sesión de sexo con su zorrito y ahora el tenerlos en la casa, pues las cosas se complicaban más; con lo que no contó era con que sus nuevos inquilinos fueran un par de depravados y que se lo montaran en casa ajena sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

*_FLASH BACK*_

_Era ya casi media noche y Naruto se levantó directo a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y algo para llenar su estomago, a paso lento y silencioso caminó por los pasillos, aunque un poco adormilado, el sueño se le quitó por completo cuando escuchó extraños sonidos provenientes del cuarto de invitados._

_-AHAA no espera Dean – se quejó lo que parecía la voz del ángel – nos van a oír._

_-No Cas, si lo hacemos en silencio, por favor Cas, ya no me aguanto, llevamos más de una semana sin hacerlo._

_-Ahaaa… no… es...espera._

_-Anda… Cas, te necesito, prometo no hacer tanto ruido… se que tu también lo deseas._

_-…._

_-Anda ¿sí?_

_-Es...esta bien… - cedió el angelito._

_Naru al reconocer ese tipo de jadeos y vencido por su curiosidad echo un pequeño vistazo por una rendijita de la puerta, casi tuvo una hemorragia nasal al ver semejante espectáculo._

_Sasuke al sentirse solo y ver que su dobe tardaba demasiado en volver, se decidió a ir en su búsqueda, gran sorpresa se llevó al verlo acuclillado y espiando frente a la puerta de las visitas._

_-Dobe – susurró ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

_Naruto dio un respingo por el susto, se sonrojó y sonrió de manera perversa._

_-Shhh… teme no hables fuerte – susurró – mira, ve lo que están haciendo._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño y quiso reprender al rubio, pero este le miró con ojitos dulces no jutsu convenciéndole de que le hiciera caso._

_*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_

Y he aquí Naruto y Sasuke, observando como esos dos extraños se lo montaban.

Castiel se sentía un tanto cohibido en esos momentos, sabía que no era correcto hacer el amor en ese lugar, creía que podían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, pero tampoco es como si pudiese resistirse mucho, Dean tenia el poder de hacerlo perder la cordura y arrastrarlo a hacer cualquier tipo de tonterías y guarradas cuando menos se lo esperaban, aun recuerda la vez que lo convenció de hacerlo en el baño del cine y que tuvieron que salir tele transportados cuando uno de los guardias de seguridad llegó hasta su cubículo y les pidió que salieran inmediatamente, Dean estaba que se moría de la risa, pero Cas no sabia donde meter la cabeza por la vergüenza.

Dean siempre terminaba por convencerle, como en ese momento, no podía resistirse a las manos expertas del Winchister sobre su cuerpo.

-Dios, Cas, te deseo tanto – profirió Dean con lujuria.

-D..Dean

El rubio había ya desnudado por completo al ángel, ahora le acariciaba con manos lentas por los costados, mientras besaba lentamente de la mandíbula, bajando por el cuello, se detuvo unos instantes en la sensible piel y jaló un poco, chupando y mordiendo suavemente, marcando como suyo ese cuerpo.

-No quiero blasfemar… Cas, pero doy gracias a dios de haber creado a – beso – Jimmy – beso

-Ahaa… y eso ¿Por qué? – logró preguntar Castiel.

-Porque – chupete – este cuerpo es – mordida – exquisito.

Castiel sintió un escalofrío y se sonrojo aun más.

-No digas tonterías – dijo inhibido separándose un poco del Winchister – sé perfecto que si estuviese en el cuerpo de una chica te sentirías mejor.

-Te equivocas – rebatió el rubio acercando de nuevo el cuerpo de Cas y comenzando a besar de nuevo su cuello – no temo decir que no sólo es el cuerpo, eres tú, a ti es a quien amo, además de que hummmm… este culito – dijo llevando su mano hasta una de las nalgas y amasando dicha área – es de lo mas delicioso, me encanta estar dentro de ti, eres… tan estrecho.

-Dean – gimió excitado.

Castiel palpaba donde podía, Dean se había desnudado también, y el ángel le acariciaba la espalda, los hombros y las nalgas en un subir y bajar por ese bronceado cuerpo.

-Ahaaa – jadeó Castiel cuando Dean tomo entre sus dientes una de sus tetillas y la mordisqueo ligeramente, en tanto pellizcaba la otra con una de sus manos y con la sobrante bajaba hasta el miembro erecto del angelito.

-Te voy a dar muy - lamida – fuerte Cas – susurró – pero vas a tener – chupete – que aguantarte los gritos ¿ok? – levantó un poco la mirada para ver como Cas asentía, con la boca entreabierta – Aunque me pone mas escucharte – mordisco – no quiero ni pensar que dirían nuestros anfitriones si nos escuchan.

Dejó en paz las tetillas cuando las notó completamente erectas y sensibles, recorrió con besos húmedos el vientre de Cas, parando unos segundo en el ombligo, lamio un poco y sopló después, logrando erizar todos los bellos de Castiel, sonrió de medio lado y siguió bajando.

Podía adivinar el gran esfuerzo que suponía para Castiel el callar sus gemidos, si él mismo no se aguantaba, su miembro exigía ya el estar dentro de las húmedas paredes de su bello ángel. Pero aun faltaba un poco, preparar a su novio para no hacerle daño.

-Date la vuelta y levanta un poco las caderas – le ordenó con voz ronca.

Cas obedeció, se puso en pompa con las rodillas un poco flexionadas, apoyándose en los codos y abriendo un poco las piernas para darle acceso al Dean.

El winchister tomó los aglobados glúteos y los abrió, dejando a la vista la rozada entrada de su ángel, llevó hasta ahí su rostro y sacó la lengua, dio un lengüetazo que sacó de balance a Cas, haciéndolo estremecer descontrolado

-Dios… Dean

-No blasfemes Cas – profirió con sorna. – estoy seguro que tu padre no estaría muy contento si nos viera haciendo eso.

Cas arrugo el entrecejo y bufó ofendido.

-Oh vamos, no te enojes.

Y para contentarlo, volvió a lamer esa rozada área, dejando los pliegues completamente empapados.

-Ahaaa De.. Dean

-Sí…

-Da.. Date pri…sa

Dean sonrió, ensalivó uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo con cuidado en el culo de Castiel, el ángel reprimió un gemido mordiendo la almohada.

L primer digito pronto se le unió otro, y luego de unos cuantos movimientos, tratando de dilatar aquella estrecha entrada, un dedo mas hacia su aparición, ensanchando la cavidad que pronto lo recibiría, Dean masturbaba a Cas, bombeando su miembro compasando movimientos con los dedos que penetraban a su ángel.

-Dean… Dean… Dean… -susurraba Castiel completamente fuera de si – ya… Dean… ya…

-Sí, ya – coincidió Dean sacando con sumo cuidado los dedos del culo de Cas.

Era realmente excitante ver la entrada de Cas, como se contraía y se relajaba, pidiendo ansiosa el ser penetrada.

-Muerde la almohada Cas, que ahí te voy.

El ángel apenas alcanzó a seguir la orden, cuando sitio a Dean enterrarse de un solo y limpio movimiento.

-Mfmmm…. Ahaaa es.. esp…espera Dean, aun… no te muevas.

Castiel exhalo aire profundamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la ruda intromisión, por más que lo hubiese dilatado, Dean era grande, y siempre era lo mismo, acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

Dean complació a Castiel, sabía que era difícil albergarlo por completo de una sola vez, si a pausas era difícil, sólo podía sacar fuerza de flaqueza y aguantarse las ganas de reventar el trasero de Cas como un desquiciado.

-Ahora Dean, hazlo ahora.

El Winchister obedeció al instante, movimientos lentos y acompasados, se inclinó un poco sobre la espalda de Cas, besando los omoplatos y mordiendo ligeramente los hombros, el ángel era delicioso, sus gemidos, su piel.

Se aferro a las blancas caderas, ayudando a Cas con sus movimientos, el vaivén se volvía cada vez más rápido, era difícil no gruñir y soltar improperios como estaba acostumbrado, _"por respeto"_ a los ninjas esos.

-Cas… ya… casi.

-Mfmm

Cas se tensaba de vez en vez, cuando Dean llegaba más profundo con cada embestida y lograba punzar en el puto mágico, la vista se le llenaba de luces brillantes y su cuerpo vibraba sin control.

Dean llevó su mano hasta el miembro erecto de cas y comenzó a bombearlo, pasaba una y otra vez su pulgar por el glande, presionando un poco.

Cas ya no podía más, en demasiadas sensaciones juntas; las caricias, el ser penetrado, los jadeos de Dean, su aliento rozándole la espalda, sus manos y el morbo de pensar que podrían ser descubiertos lo tenia al limite.

-Dean … - gimió – ya… ya no puedo – mfm….

Arqueo la espalda cuando los espasmos le llegaron de lleno, su vientre se lleno de lava y exploto con fuerza en la mano de Dean, apresándolo dentro de si con cada contracción de su ano.

-Cas… argh… que rico aprietas – dio un par de embestidas más, llegando lo más posible que podía y en un último esfuerzo, tocando por última vez la próstata, se corrió dentro.

Cas sintió como lo llenaba por dentro con ese liquido caliente, era maravilloso saber que él ponía loquito al rubio.

Lo mejor de todo es cuando Dean terminaba, siempre decía las palabras más bonitas, las que hacían sonreír al ángel como un bobo

-Te amo Cas.

-Y o también Dean – contestó completamente agotado, manteniendo el miembro flácido de Dean aun en su interior, aguantando el peso de su amado sobre su espalda.

-Ahaa – jadeó el Uzumaki

-¿Naruto? – el azabache se extraño un poco por ese sonido salido de los labios de su rubio, volteo a verlo y el zorrito estaba con las mejillas encendidas, comenzaba a sudar y por lo que podía verse bajo su pantalón de pijama, la escena de aquellos dos había terminado por excitarlo.

-Sasuke

El Uchiha sonrió de medio lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior después.

-¿Quieres poner en practica lo que hemos visto? – ofreció de manera sensual, acercándose hasta el oído del rubio y mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Si – Sasuke – contestó entrecortado – hazme el amor…

El azabache tomó la mano de su rubito y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación, era momento de sacar provecho de lo que habían visto.

Continuara.

Plof y mas plof jejeje, esto ha sido extraño, em… sin sentido tal vez, pero tenia un rato sin escribir un lemonazo, y realmente tenia ganas, jejeje ojala que les gustara un poquito y ps con esto esta confirmado, estoy de vuelta y Kyaaaaaaaaaa, con las pilas puestas.


End file.
